1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture for the generation and update of storage groups constructed from storage devices distributed in storage subsystems.
2. Background
In certain system managed storage environments, storage administrators may manually set up and maintain storage classes, storage groups, data classes and management classes in order to assist in the management of the storage requirements of large storage systems. Additionally with storage subsystems becoming larger and larger and as customers move from one storage subsystem to another, the size and location of the volumes within a storage group may need to be adjusted. A significant number of personnel may have to be deployed to perform the manual adjustments needed for the management of a large storage system.